


Fuckin' Valentine's Day

by boundxdoll



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich, Ian x Mickey - Freeform, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundxdoll/pseuds/boundxdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU  Setting: In the not-so-distant future. Svetlana has left, and taken the baby, taking the first chance to do so once Terry had been put in Prison. Despite their marriage being a farce she didn’t leave on negative terms, she left because it wasn’t something they had wanted in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuckin' Valentine's Day

**February 12th**

_Ian had been subtly hinting at something regarding Valentine’s day only for Mickey to go on a tirade about the whole thing. Ultimately it ended with Ian storming off slamming the door to Mickey’s bedroom. The fight itself would have been a disaster if Terry had still been around, but a Prison sentence had left the house empty aside from Mandy._

_“You guys are going good, and then you just have to fuck it up, don’t you?” Mandy spoke critically from the doorway, having showed up to give her two cents after Ian left._

_“Why don’t you fuck off and go find some dick to ride or somethin’. It’s my business. He’s not your fake boyfriend anymore.” Mickey spat back with venom favoring the cigarette between his fingers._

_“You’re such a fucking dick!” Mandy hissed and left, slamming Mickey’s door for a second time. Once in her room she turned on her stereo, blaring her music. She didn’t need her brother’s bullshit._

_That was when the song came on, and ripped through Mickey’s being showing him the error of his ways._

__****

“You got me so wild,  
How can I ever deny,  
You got me so high,  
So high I cannot feel the fire.  
And you keep telling me,  
Telling me that you'll be sweet,  
And you'll never want to leave my side,  
As long as I don't break these...

Promises, and they still feel all so wasted on myself”

_The song had cut into him something fierce because it reminded him of them. The fact that there was a them now, the fact that he could call Ian and him a them, this song was everything and it made him realize he had to step up to the plate. He knew just how to do it. Pushing up from his bed Mickey licked his lips and took a deep breath before he left his room to go to Mandy’s knocking on the door loud enough that she could hear him._

_“What do you want?” Mandy asked with a growl after opening the door._

_“Mandy...I need your help.”_

 

\--------  
 **February 14th**

Normally Mickey Milkovich wasn’t one to think of things like Valentine’s Day, it was never really a popular notion in his mind to go out, buy some stupid pink and red shit and hope to get laid from making a girl swoon. The whole holiday was pointless in his mind. It was Mickey’s beliefs on the holiday that had gotten him and Ian into an argument in the first place. Not long after that argument he was inspired with a change of heart. With Mandy’s help he set out to make this the best Valentine’s Day ever, having put two days of work into the whole ordeal.

Ian hadn’t talked to Mickey since the 12th, and he was still pretty pissed. After so much, it boiled down to Mickey still being unable to express the way he feels, or show him some kind of special treatment on a holiday meant for lovers. Inevitably he had gone to work that day, prepared to sell stupid odds and ends to people who had forgotten to get their sweetheart a gift. Needless to say he wasn’t in the mood for that sort of thing. 

However, somewhere around noon a delivery man came to the store carrying a dozen roses. 

“Is there an...Ian Gallagher here?” The delivery guy asked looking at his order form. 

“Uhhh… that’s me…” Ian said skeptically, eyeing the guy like he had the wrong person, even though he didn’t.

“This is for you.” The guy said holding out the bouquet. 

“Thanks…” Ian replied, still skeptical as he took the flowers and looked at the card as the delivery man left. 

“Meet me at the lake at 9:00 pm. There will be a bonfire you can’t miss it.” 

Ian grumbled at the note but a smile crept across his lips. A few more hours passed into Ian’s shift, and it was almost close to the time he would normally be getting off. The front door made a dinging sound as another person came in holding a bag that looked like dry cleaning. 

“Ian Gallagher here?” The man asked looking at his watch a little impatiently.

“Yeah that’s me…” Ian replied, this was starting to weird him out. First flowers now somebody was in here with what looked like a suit. Right about now Ian was feeling very confused, and quite conflicted. He had been so mad at Mickey and now he was bordering on excited. Taking the suit he laid it behind the counter and read the note attached. “Put this on before you get to the lake.” All of this was making Ian grow even more curious. 

Once his shift had ended he ran home, showered, dressed and by the time he was out of the house dressed and ready to head to the lake he noticed a car waiting out in front of the house. Narrowing his eyes he trotted down the steps and peered in through the window. “Uh...can I help you?” The redhead asked cautiously. 

“You Ian Gallagher?” The girl in the driver’s seat asked with a sweet smile. 

“Yeah, are you here to take me to the Lake?” Ian asked coming to the realization this guy had planned everything out. It was sweet, and he still didn’t know what was in store for him. 

“Yep, get in.” She grinned, opening the door for him from the driver’s side. Once Ian was in she sped off in the direction that she was told to go and within about twenty minutes they arrived at the location, a portions of the beach that was empty save a table, with a few people at it. The Gallaghers and Mandy. 

Mickey waited at the parking space chewing his bottom lip nervously. This was a big deal right now, because despite it all, Mickey was still very much in the closet. As Ian walked over Mickey grew increasingly nervous. “Everything will make sense in a few minutes,” the cleaned-up-dirty-boy said with a shaky voice. 

“...My family is here?” Ian asked with an arch of his brow. Mickey looked good, better than he did at the wedding but that was a sour memory. He followed him to the table feeling oh so very confused right now. Taking a seat he looked around with a weary smile.

“Yeah, you’ll see.” He grunted gently leading him over and telling him where to sit, but he stayed standing. “Okay so a few days ago I was in the wrong, thought this holiday was stupid, didn’t wanna do anything, and then my sister played a song, and uh I heard it…” Chewing his bottom lip he wasn’t good at this sort of thing. “Anyway, I uh, I’m tired of doing shit in secret, and uh it puts a lot of pressure on Fire---Ian so…” He paused again taking a deep breath before moving over to Ian’s seat, kneeling down in front of him and taking his hand. “Ian Gallagher…will you marry me?” There was no ring to hand him, but in front of Ian under his plate were signed divorce papers from Svetlana. Waiting for the answer Mickey stayed where he was trying not to show just how really nervous he was. 

Everything, all of it was so surreal… he didn’t know if it was real or if it was fake, or if this was a dream. Mickey...was proposing...in front of people? Words...he needed words...he needed to speak with words. “Yes…” The word was choked out eyes watering. 

“Ah, no don’t fuckin’ cry, don’t do that…” Mickey said pleadingly keeping hold of Ian’s hands and feeling the gaze from everyone else, watching their shock, but nobody spoke. “You mean it? Yes? You really mean it?” Mickey asked with wide eyes, having expected the worse.

“Shut the fuck up,” Ian spat out, gaining his composure. “Yeah, I mean yes...I mean it.” Ian repeated, nodding his head in assurance before he leaned down and captured Mickey’s lips in a kiss. 

\--and Mickey kissed back, surrounded by witnesses for the first, and not the last time.


End file.
